Te encontre
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Su vida era una mierda, sus unicos amigos eran hombres pero estaban enamorados el uno del otro... Hasta que conoce a un chico al que primeramente se queria joder... ¿Que hara? Algo grosero, pero leanlo, dedicado humildemente a Cereal Pascual.. Comenten.. Y si hay algo mal... DIGANMELO
1. Chapter 1

Lo que es el jodido ocio.

Todos los dias trayendo mi jodida cara, a este jodido lugar, para que esos jodidos hijos de... Se la vengan jodiendome la vida, con sus jodidas estupideces de jodida mierda.

¿Que carajos tengo que hacer despues?

Llendo a ese lugar de mierda al que llamo trabajo, para saber que la puta gorda de mierda que tengo como jefe, se la pase cagandome el dia...

-Oye Damien... ¿Quereis ir a la tienda?- Me pregunto el imbecil de Token.

-No.

-De acuerdo... Vamonos chicos...

Suspire. Ya era hora de marcharme a casa... ¿A que?... Ni yo mismo lo se... Tome mi abrigo y me dirigi al elevador. Me encontre con Stanley ahi adentro... Ese tio era el mas tranquilo aparte de su pareja, Kyle, de el maldito edificio.

Claro estaba que yo era el unico ser que sabia de dicha relacion ya que si el gordo gilipollas de Cartman lo correria y avergonzaria a Kyle... Por el simple hecho de ser lo que es... Un verdadero hijo de puta...

Y literalmente ya que su madre Liane Cartman es la persona mas promiscua del barrio, pero claro el hijito de mami pensaba que su progenitra era una santa de pies a cabeza.

Llegue a donde estaba mi auto y subi, para por fin largarme de ese lugar de cagadera... Pfff...

Estacione el coche en la acera y baje para entrar a mi hogar despues de fumar un cigarrillo. El cielo era color ceniza y habia un amibiente gelido.

Carajo... Que diferencia de este sitio a mi hogar alla abajo

De pronto escuche como se acercaban camiones a la calle... Hum. Creo que eran de mudanzas, pues eran varios y venian a ocupar la gran casa de marmol gris al lado de la mia... Bah.

Estaba a punto de terminar el cigarro, cuando de pronto percibi algo...

Dios... Jamas en mis 116 años habia olido algo similar, era... Tan_ suculento..._ No. Damien... Carajo habre los jodidos ojos... Respira...

Pero cuando volvi a inhalar el dulce olor me lleno de golpe los jodidos pulmones...

Tengo que salir de aqui...

Entre a mi casa y subi corriendo los escalones, entre al baño y me encerre decidido a alejar la idea de volver a alimentarme como lo solia hacer.

Pero me sorprendo cuando me veo al espejo... Mis ojos... Mis jodidos ojos... Eran negro carbon... Oh no...

El agua caliente me abrazaba... Estaba en la tina desde hacia mas de 3 hooras... Por lo que ahora no serian mas de las 9... Todavia es temprano...

Mientras mido el tiempo pienso en el olor...

_¿Que habra sido eso? Jamas habia olido semejante aroma, tan tentador... Tengo que saber de quien era el jodido olor tan delicioso..._

Salgo de la tina y enseguida me visto, para salir y dar una vueltecilla.

Me coloco en el marco de la ventana trasera y salto.

Corro en direccion del bosque y cruzo surcando las puntas de los arboles...

Sin saberlo ya estaba en el lago Stark... Oh no... Es el lugar preferido de reunion de Stan y Kyle, pues por lo que yo sabia, Stan era demasiado cursi, o bueno caballeroso, como para llevarlo a un hotel barato... Eso estaba bien... Pero no me gustaria verlos en plena '_accion'_

Asi que mejor sigo hasta las montañas rocosas... Pero sabia que no importaba cuanto huyera... El aroma ya estaba dentro de mi...

Pensar en el me hizo sentirme nuevamente sediento y para mi fortuna hiba una manada de ciervos de cola blanca y me diverti un rato persiguiendo a la asustada manada hasta que por fin me harte y cace a mas de 5.

Lleno y algo satisfecho me dirigi de nuevo a casa... Pero antes de saltar nuevamente a la ventana subi a la casa de los nuevos vecinos...

Oh CARAJO... Ahi viene de nuevo el olor... Entonces vi realmente el origen de aquel aroma... Era una humano de no mas de 17 años.

Al parecer se iba a dormir ya que apago las luces y se arropo en la cama. Me quede contemplandolo... Era de una constitucion fragil, y daba la impresion que era algo ... Bueno bastante di un paso hacia su lecho... Pero me detuve...

Tenia que hacerlo...

Aunque yo no lo deseara.


	2. En el Trabajo

Ahora estaba inclinado, sobre el cuerpo de aquella torpe criatura fragil y extremadamente deseable... Para mi.

Entonces dio un suave suspiro, llevando su esencia hasta mi, lo que me llevo a un extasis que Jesus... Ni yo se como pude controlarme para poder seguir viendo al pobre objeto de mis fantasis... De mis _enfermas _fantasias.

Bien... Lo mire tanto y tan concentradamente que olvide que si amanecia pronto el chico despertaria y si me ve aqui creo que le daria un ataque de panico...

Asi que sali a toda prisa por la ventana y me aliste para ir al trabajo. Tarareaba feliz una cancion que no se de donde carajos la saque pero aun asi... Ahi es donde me detengo y preguntandome amablemente me dije

-QUE MIERDAS ME PASA?- Me mire al espejo y revise minusiosamente si mis ojos se habian vuelto a su color normal, al menos para mi pues eran escarlatas brillante, y todos en mi trabajo pensaban que era un gilipollas al que le gustaba llamar la atencion pero respetuosamente los mande a tomar por culo. Si, estaban normales, asi que sali de casa y me dirigi al trabajo.

Estaba lloviendo ligeramente y con el jodido clima de aqui naturalmente que me tenia que vestir acorde a el estado del tiempo ya que seria raro ver a alguien con una camisa delgada estando a -10 grandos centigrados.

Entrando a la oficina vi a las recepcionistas parloteando y no les estaba prestando muca atencion hasta que escuche algo de un nuevo.

-Wendy... ¿Entrara alguien nuevo?-Pregunte a la chica pelinegra

-Si, lo extraño es que dicen que es muy joven... Pero luego cuando sepa mas te cuento estoy algo atareada.- Sonrio y se dirigio a la recepcion.

Ella era la unica mujer con la que tenia trato ya que las demas se la pasaban insinuandoseme y eran un reverendo castigo. Ella aparte de mi era la unica en la empresa quien sabia lo de Stan y Kyle, y por ende ella, para mi sorpresa se habia ofrecido a ser el objeto de tapadera para su secreto, a lo que ellos no pudieron negarse. Asi que Wendy era oficialmente la novia de Stan, al menos hasta en la noche, donde el y Kyle eran unos jodidos pervertidos.

Pero x.

En el ascensor solo me dedique a irme en mis pensamientos, pero cuando este se abrio tuve que taparme la nariz ya que se me estampo en pleno rostro el olor que me traia completamente loco.

En medio de las oficinas, habia un grupo de gente parloteando y cuando me acerque pude ver a tres pequeños rubios, casi me caigo al ver a la diminuta figura de mi enferma fijacion.

-¿Quienes son Craig?-Pregunte al que veia a un rubio medio alto y de cabello de punta de la forma mas pervertida posible. Claro esta despues de Kenny.

-Son nuevos, que vienen de Harvard a probar lo que es trabajar en un imperio Empresarial... Pero a mi me gustaria darle a probar algo mas a ese de ahi...-Dijo por lo bajo.

-Eres un jodido enfermo...-Le burle lo que provoco una risotada de Kenny.

-¿Yo?, mira nada mas como Kenny se come con la mirada al de el cabello casi blanco, creo que...

-¿Como se llama ese Craig?-Pregunto Kenny entusiasmado

-Ah creo que Leopold, pero nos pidio que le llamaramos Butters.

Sin perder tiempo Kenny corrio al lado del pobre chico y le dedico una dulce sonrisa, a lo que Butters respondio con un sonrojo.

Diablos, pobre niño. Ese seria el inicio de su tortura ya que a el enfermo de Kenny nadie, y me refiero a _**NADIE**_ se le escapa sin una buena... Ustedes saben.

-Oye Craig...-Llame algo nervioso.

-¿Que?

-¿Como se llama el mas pequeño de ellos?

-Ah.. ¿El pequeño?-Pregunto sonriendome burlonamente.

Sentia la cara arder cuando le respondi que si.

-Se llama Phillip, pero nos pidio que le llamaramos Pip.

Pip. Mi torpe Pip.


	3. Abrazo

Me habia pasado la mañana en mi lugar pensando en Pip, cuando mi silla de pronto se fue para atras.

-Damien...-Llamo Wendy.

-Que carajos...?

-Tengo noticias sobre los nuevos.

-Cuenta-Cuenta-Cuenta-Respondi sin pensarlo.

-De acuerdo mira: EL mayor se llama Leopold Butters Stoch, tiene 19 años, es de Colorado y es graduado de Harvard, el otro Tweek Tweekers, tiene 19 tambien y es del sur creo que de Texas, y viene con una beca de Harvard... Ah y el pequeño, la lindura esa se llama Phillip Pirrup, tiene 16 años, Ay Dios es un bebe, y es de Inglaterra, huerfano y de padres adoptados, viene de Dartmouth, el mas joven de su generacion considerado un genio, pero algo timido y por lo que he visto con un gran complejo de inferioridad, es un pan, y me voy pues Bebe y Heidi me esperan para sacarle mas sopa al imbecil Craig sobre los nuevos, luego te cuento ADIOS.- Y diciendo esto se alejo corriendo hacia Heidi y Bebe quienes la esperaban. Wow, si que era rapida en transmitir informacion.

Sonrei impulsivamente al ver a Pip platicando con los otros dos rubios, daban la impresion de estar algo nerviosos y con suma razon, el pendejo de Cartman los esperaba en su oficina, y por experiencia ese imbecil era un ... Dejemoslo asi, era muy exigente con sus empleados de alto rango y resultaba muy cagon cuando no salian bien los contratos, por asi decirlo.

Durante el almuerzo apague la computadora y me estaba poniendo tranquilamente el abrigo para ir a comprar algo con Craig, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Bebe, Heidi, Rebecca y claro esta mi informante Wendy.

Pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando alguien me jalo el brazo y cai de senton en la silla del escritorio. Oh no...

-Imbecil, te dije que me mandaras los jodidos informes a las 10, pero encontre ahi mas que pura...-Bla, bla, bla, puras idioteces decia el gordo, y nunca a decir verdad le prestaba atencion, y es donde ustedes tal vez se preguntaran, por que carajos dejo que este pendejo me hable asi, y en realidad es que hago lo posible por no interrumpir la vida amorosa de mi padre, mi maricon padre, alla abajo, para que me regale una casa mas grande y heme aqui.-Entendiste bien pedazo de inutil...?-Pregunto el marrano.

-Si señor- Conteste servilmente. Carajo odio esto.

-Bueno ve al descanso y llama a Linda, que vaya a mi oficina por favor.- Diciendo esto se regreso y por fin me dejo solo.

Pues resultaba que mi asistendte Linda, era la nalga adicional de mi jefe y siempre que hacian 'Junta Directiva' me enviavan por ella.

La llame y le dije que su amante la espera, a lo que salio disparda en direccion a su oficina.

-Perra urgida-Murmure entre dientes y me sali del edificio, algo enojado, y los demas esperandome y aventandome la madre por la tardanza, entre ellos las educadas damiselas de las recepcionistas.

De pronto Craig nos comenzo a deir no se que mamada sobre que Cartman contraeria matrimonio con una muchacha llamada Pattie, que no se que... Ay ya , equis con esa pendejada.

Fuimos a comer pizza al Restaurant Italianis, donde saludamos a los porteros Gregory y Christophe, en medio de una romantica comida.

No era curioso, casi todos en la empresa eran... Bueno ya ya, eramos homosexuales y nuestro cabron jefe pensaba que eramos unos casanovas... Ja que imbecil.

Bromeabamos con tonterias chismes de oficina, por ejemplo me entere que Token y Clyde se habian encerrado en la bodega y no salieron hasta despues de las 10:00. por lo que tuvieron que pasar la noche en la empresa.

-Yo escuche que...-Bla, bla, bla...

Fue hasta que escuche el nombre de Pip, que me sali de mis pensamientos y puse atencion a la platica.

Me entere que era llamado el genio de Dartmouth por sus excelentes calificaciones y demas.

Nos marchamos y me quede atras pagando la cuenta, jodidos holgazanes.

Decidi ir al auto por cigarrillos y me desvie del camino, pensando en que haria esta noche cuando de pronte escuche a lo lejos.

-Eres un IMBECIL ESTUPIDO INGLESITO...- Oh no.

Era nada mas y nada menos que el agradable Josh gritandole a Pip.

De pronto cuando vi que lo empujaba senti unas ganas enormes de arrancarle el brazo, y olvidandome de todo sali disparado a detener la mano que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra imbecil...-Rugi encabronado al imbecil de Josh Meyers sujentandole la mano con fuerza.

-No te metas Thorn ese jodido inglesito...

No lo deje terminar lo empuje contra la pared y le rugi en la cara, olvidandome que tenia que guardar el secreto de mi naturaleza y no tuve mas que dejarlo inconsciente en un callejon a la vista del sorprendido Pip.

-perdon... Te he metido en problemas..

-No- No o deje terminar tomandole delicadamente la mano-No tu no tienes culpa de nada.

Me abrazo agredeciendome y el olor de su cuerpo me cogio de sorpresa nuevamente, haciendome casi perder el control...

Nuevamente...


	4. Los Deseos

Me estaba abrazando... La fragil criatura que me llamaba con su deliciosa sangre ahora me estaba dando un abrazo... Un calido y confortable abrazo.

Me separe lentamente de el y lo contemple... De pronto mi garganta comenzo a arder y senti como se me hacia borrosa la vista.. Tenia que alimentarme de el... Su sangre me llamaba me insitaba a que yo saboreara ese rojizo liquido sabor a gloria...

Y fue cuando escuche su voz...

-Gracias Damien... Gracias por salvarme...

Esas palabras me amedrentaron y lo solte delicadamente...

Sin decir palabra alguna me fui, dejando solo al niño de orbes celestes atras sin duda alguna confundido.

Esto tenia que parar.

No podia estar cerca de el exponiendolo a que yo algun dia llegue a perder el control y que corra peligro de...Morir...

_No, aleja de ti esa tonta idea... Es decir solo es un humano, insignificante y totalmente comun... Como cualquier otro..._

Pero yo sabia que no era asi, que a ese simple humano extremadamente torpe, lo apreciaba.. O almenos eso creia yo.

Regrese a mi lugar y me dedique exclusivamente a trabajar, llevandole los informes al desgraciado de mi jefe, dejandolo muy complacido por la rapidez y excelencia de mi ensayo. Me fui a mi casa justo despues de ordenar mi escritorio, y despedirme de mi amiga.

Wendy descubrio que estaba algo diferente y enseguida me pregunto pero unicamente le dije que me sentia algo mareado. Justo despues de mi poca creible respuesta me fui dejandola un tanto preocupada.

Conduje hasta llegar a casa, e inmediatamente sali disparado por entre los arboles, deje atras mi lado civilizado y me dedique unicamente a cazar animales. Pero ni eso me lleno. Tenia... _**Queria... Añoraba...**_ Volver a beber sangre humana...Deseaba clavar mis colmillos en la suave y delicada piel de mi humano y beber su sangre.

Pero no podia romperle la promesa a mi madre, justo despues de que mi padre se declarara, mama murio, ellos ya llevaban tiempo separados, pero ... Era mi mama... Y le habia hecho prometer que no volveria a beber sangre humana.

Resultaba extraño como la reina de los condenados le hacia prometer eso a su hijo, el temido anticristo, principe del infierno... Pero esa promesa en estos instantes se me hacia imposible...

Sin pensarlo sali disparado a encontrar a mi proxima victima...

Prox cap: Se arrepentira al descubrir que su desafortunada y mortal victima era su mejor amiga...


	5. Una Promesa Rota Y Un Error

Buscaca desde la punta de un edificio abandonado cualquier olor que me pareciera apetecible, y habia un monton pero buscaba algo que fuera deliciosamnte ... deseable.

De pronto lo encontre, era una muchacha, de cabellera negra, caminaba por la acera hacia las escaleras de un departamento en un callejon sin salida. Sonrei instintivamente, habia veces que encerio, los humanos te dejaban muy facil la caceria.

Salte justo en la pared del otro extremo del callejon y observe de nuevo a mi futura presa. Jalo algo molesta las viejas escaleras de metal y se corto un dedo, regalandome su aroma. Oh, si que era suculenta.

De pronto algo en su forma de maldecir me recordo a mi amiga, pero era imposible, ella estaba con Bebe y Heidi en una fiesta segun me dijo. Asi que aleje esa tonta idea de mi cabeza, y me lance cotra la chica del otro extremo, y la lleve a mi lugar anterior.

Derramo varias lagrimas asustada pero simplemente cerre los ojos y deje a mis colmillos actuar. De pronto el ardor de mi garganta ceso, y me senti tan bien, como me sentia cuando bebia sangre humana normalmente... Pero tenia que disfrutarlo ya que seria la ultima vez.

Deje el cadaver de la muchacha recargado en la pared y cinicamente le susurre un 'Gracias', bueno era lo menos que se merecia, me habia brindado un verdadero consuelo con su sangre.

Despues de eso regrese al bosque.

Y luego a la habitacion del humano que tanto añoraba, pero cuando entre a su habitacion el aroma hizo que estallara en llamas, claro literalmente porque en estos momentos la garganta me ardia tan ferozmente que me hizo recargarme en un brazo, en la pared contigua.

Y entonces hasta ese momento recorde que cuando uno bebe sangre humana y lleva una dieta mas o menos sana, el deseo te vuelve a torturar... Hasta que acabas cediendo.

_Oh maldito estupido..._

Tenia que salir de ahi, pero habia algo en ese torpe humano que hacia que me doliera separarme de el, pero tenia que hacerlo, asi que tragandome mi dolor, le plante un beso en la frente y sali de ahi con direccion a mi hogar.

Al dia siguiente me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro despues de estar echado en mi cama decidioendome y finalmente elegi a hablarle a mi humano. y me vesti y en menos de 10 minutos estaba en el auto con direccion a la oficina.

Cuando estacione el coche, escuche algo a lo lejos... Eran una especie de sollozos...

Entre y me vi rodeado de personas lamentando y llorando. Ahi estaba mi humano asi que me dirigi a el y le pregunte al oido:

-Pip.. ¿Que sucede?

-Parece que a la chica amable, Wendy creo... La encontraron muerta en un callejon... Y apenas se le esta dando la noticia al personal de la empresa...

Sus palabras me dejaron heladas...

No puede ser posible...


	6. Debilidad

-¿Como dices?-Pregunte casi sin aliento.

-Ella, esta muy grave en el hospital, tiene una herida en el cuello, y estaba casi drenada amigo, su vida prende de un hilo..- Contesto a su vez un triste Craig.

-Pip, necesito que me acompañes...-Pedi con un hilo de voz al humano que me tenia loco- Por favor...

-C-claro Damien...-No le di tiempo porque lo jale en direccion de las escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estabamos en el auto. Pip parecia no creerlo.

-Escucha, necesito que me acompañes a ver a Wendy, ella esta a punto de ... Cambiar, si eso mismo, tengo que estar ahi... Es importante...

-Damien se que no es de mi incumbencia... Pero..

-Sueltalo ya Pip...

-¿Esta enamorado de ... De Wendy?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, y jure que algo triste. Me sorprndio mucho su pregunta, pero me provoco una carcajada... Como era posible...

-Claro que no... Pero es mi responsabilidad ayudarla, pues fue mi culpa que este asi...

-¿Que?

-Luego te explico... Pero te necesito ahi... Conmigo... Solo asi podre hacerlo bien y no provocar una tragedia...

-De acuerdo-Asintio con las mejillas encendidas. Dios podia haber algo mas hermoso que eso... Yo creo que no.

Llegamos al hospital y lo lleve a la parte trasera del edificio.

-Sube...-Ordene.

-¿Que?

Lo sujete del brazo y de un movimiento lo puse en mi espalda y tomando impulso salte justo a la altura de una ventana. Ahi estaba mi moribunda amiga.

-Luego te explico esto tambien...-Le murmure al oido.

-D-de acurdo...-Contesto el poniendose como tomate otra vez.

Me acerque a la cama de Wendy y la contemple, estaba totalmente palida, con venas purpuras marcandose en su cuello y en su rostro. Podia oir como se estaba quemando por dentro...

-¿Porque no gritas amiga?.-Le susurre tan bajo que solo yo lo pude escuchar.

Sus ojos ya se estaban moteando de purpura por el veneno. Carajo mi amiga ahora estaba sufriendo, por haber tomado sangre humana. Su corazon latia, tan rapido que me preocupaba no alejar a Pip de esta chica.

-Muy bien Pip... Es hora de despertar a esta holgazana.-Dije en voz alta- Sujetame los hombros y si vez que no me separo de ella, murmura mi nombre...

-Si... Pero ten cuidado...-Sonrei al escuchar eso, como lo queria.

Me incline y perfore la piel del cuello de Wendy, y le suministre un poco mas de ponzoña... De pronto senti como la poca sangre que le quedaba viajaba para enconrarse con mi boca asi que me prepare y le di un poco mas...

-Damien...-Murmuro mi humano, pero era sangre humana, casi tan deliciosa como la que tenia Pip.

De pronto ella levanto la mano y me la sujeto con tanta fuerza como la que yo esperaba.. Al fin..

-Ya es suficiente imbecil...-Murmuro con voz somnolienta, parecia estar durmiendo.

-Wendy-Pip sono tan alegre que me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola pequeñino, estas acompañando a este bastardo?-Pregunto ella con su cantarina voz, en un tono sarcastico.

-Si... me lo pidio-Murmuro rojo como un tomate.

-Jodido pervertido.-Estiro los brazos y dijo en tono exigente-Sacame de aqui infeliz no puedo caminar.

La levante en brazos y le dije a Pip al oido.

-Ya vuelvo por ti cariño- Guiñandole el ojo me precipite al suelo.

Regrese en menos de 1 minuto y lo cargue a el como a Wendy

-No me he olvidado de ti ...

Lo que le provoco un sonrojo tan hermoso...

Baje y encontre a Wendy ya parada.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Thorn, asi que empieza... Soy toda oidos.

-Bien... Sientense.. Es una larga historia...

Y les conte todo, desde que soy el anticristo, hasta que ayer por la noche saltandome la promesa hecha a mi madre sali a tomar sangre humana, que resulto ser de mi ahora encabronada amiga.

Despues, le ofreci una disculpa, la cual no acepto hasta que lo dijo Pip, al parecer tenia una debilidad por los mas pequeños.

Se despidio de ambos y salio disparada, en busca de algo para comer...

-Solo espero que Wendy no rompa la promesa de la Reina de los Condenados... Seria una gran pena que ella fuera mala.

-No lo creo Pip, ella a pesar de ser una perra conmigo es una buena persona en el fondo.. Muy muy en el fondo...

-Y bien... Ahora si me dejaras estar cerca de ti...

-Entiende que yo, no soy... Bueno para ti...

-Lo que entiendo es que ... Me quieres lejos de ti...

-Es por tu propio bien...

-Se cuidarme solo... Solo quiero estar...

Le bese tiernamente sin dejarlo terminar, era demasiado para mi verlo suplicandome algo, sobre todo si lo que me pide es lo que yo mas le quiero dar...

-Lo siento... Pero... Te quiero a salvo...

-Damien...

-Es lo mejor entiende, no te puedo arriesgar a mi mundo, ya viste, casi mato a mi mejor amiga...

-Pero...

-¿Quien anda ahi?-Pregunto una voz, y cuando Pip volvio el rostro sali disparado sin perder un segundo... Si me lo volvia a pedir ... Estaba seguro que caeria...


	7. La Despedida De Una Amiga

Llegue a mi hogar y estuve mirando al techo como un jodido imbecil. Pensando en Pip, que estaria seguramente enojado, o asustado, y tambien en Wendy, en lo encabronada que estaba, y en lo que probablemente sucederia mañana, si ella perdia el control...

Durante la noche visite a Pip y lo contemple dormir, era tan... Fragil, si esa era la palabra correcta, como yo podia ser tentado por un humano... Y mas aun un humano tan torpe

Me marche en cuanto comenzo a salir el sol, y me prepare para irme a la oficina. Llegue como de costumbre temprano y estuve pensando en idioteces.

Comenzo a llegar la gente poco a poco, y levante la vista en cuanto percibi su olor, ya habia llegado.

Procure mantenerme alejado, y fue jodidamente dificil, para ser sincero.

Despues tambien escuche llegar a alguien... Oh Dios Mio...

Todos se volvieron en cuanto vieron a Wendy llegar, llevaba una falda gris y una camisa blanca, se veia encantadora y a juzgar por la expresion de los hombres, muy deseable, pero para mi seguia siendo la tonta gruñona de mi mejor amiga.

No la veia de otra forma.

El que al parecer si era Cartman, pues se le caia la baba por la nueva, renovada y mucho mas bipolar Wendy. Stan no tuvo dificultad de besarla en publico, y Kyle, a pesar de que Stan solo lo amaba a el no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, y aun asi admitio que Wendy se veia espectacular.

Quien lo diria...

El dia paso relativamente lento teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se vivia en la oficina. Kenny no dejaba de acosar al pobre Butters, pero tampoco dejaba de mandarle piropos a Wendy. Lo mismo sucedio con Craig, y con Token.

Despues de eso, vi como Wendy platicaba con Pip, y como este reia alegremente por alguna de las tonterias que seguramente le estaria diciendo mi amiga.

De pronto le dijo algo al oido y este se puso rojo, alegando no se que cosa, y negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Oh Vamos Pip, amigo... Admitelo... Estas que te mueres por el...

-Wendy, pero que cosas dices..

-Solo la pura verdad mi pequeño amigo...

De pronto vi como ella ponia mara cara, al ver como Linda la llamaba, diciendole con su chillona voz que el marrano la queria ver.

Wendy se levanto algo enojada, apretando fuertemente el descanso manual de la silla y cuando lo solto lo dejo completamente doblado.

Pip solo pudo suspirar, dejando que su dulce aroma llegara hasta mi.

Segui a Wendy, pues ella era una neonata, o como se diga y por alguna estupidez del gordo ella podria perder el control...

Escuche desde mi lugar como Cartman le trataba de dar indirectas, invitandola a salir y cosas imbeciles, pero de pronto cuando oi como el viento se movia mas rapido de lo normal, irrumpi en la oficina y vi como Wendy sujetaba a Cartman de la camisa gritandole fuuriosa:

-CON QUIEN CARAJOS CREES QUE TRATAS MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA? ¿CREES QUE SOY LA OFRECIDA DE LINDA? ¿O LA ESTUPIDA DE TU PROMETIDA?

-Sois una zorra...-Exclamo Cartman tratando de soltarse, inutilmente claro esta...

-Wendy ya basta...-Le dije tranquilamente- Recuerda quien eres...

Lo solto empujandolo contra el escritorio y tirando la silla me miro y dio un gran suspiro. Despues increiblemente le escupio a Eric en el rostro y sonriendo cinicamente dijo:

-Adios, cerdito.-Y dirigiendose la gran multitud que ya se habia formado dijo en voz tranquila- Adios amigos, cuidense, yo me largo de este lugar de mierda.

Me sujeto el hombro y dedico una mueca de despedida.

-Adios mi amigo.

Abrazo al pequeño Pip despidiendose con una sonrisa camino hacia la puerta y fue abriendose paso entre la silenciosa y sorprendida multitud formada para ver el espectaculo.

Al llegar con Stan la oi decir

-No te escondas mas Stan, este jodido lugar no merece que tu escondas tu verdadera forma. Te quiero-Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo del sorprendido pelinegro.

-Wendy-Dijo el sujetando su brazo- Gracias.

Dedicandole una dulce sonrisa Wendy Testaburguer dio media vuelta y se dirigio dignamente a la puerta de salida...

Y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi amiga...


	8. Un Descubrimiento y La Invitacion

Todos en la oficina se habian quedado completamente helados, mientras que Wendy salia con la cabeza en alto.

Como era posible...

Pip, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y escuchaba como el corazon le latia de forma desembocada. Me trague con gran dificultad el impulso de ir abrazarlo, y hacer que no llorara mas.

Cartman tenia una mueca de ira tan grande que me resultaba dificil de creer que no le haya dado un infarto por el enojo.

-PERRA... ES LO QUE ES ESA ESTUPIDA... JAMAS VOLVERA A ENCONTRAR TRABAJO, DE ESO ME ENCARGARE YO MISMO... LINDA.. A MI JODIDA OFICINA..

Diciendo esto el enojado gordinflon se marcho a su oficina, con su urgida amante pisandole los talones..

Sin embargo estaban tan distraidos que dejaron la puerta sin candado.

Nadie se percarto de este gesto y se fueron retirando silenciosamente a sus puestos de trabajo.

El tiempo paso para mi lentamente, ya que alejado de Pip por dios era un... Aguarda... Desde... Ah olvidenlo.

De pronto entro a el pasillo una chica de cabello oscuro y medio rizado, sonrei al ver para quien iba dirigida la visita, yo la conocia; La futura Sra. Cartman

Me levante y deje que ella pasara delante mio saludandome cordialmente con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Sra, buenos dias...-Saludo Bebe.

-Buenos dias Barbara,..¿Y Eric?

-A.. el... No es...

-El esta en su oficina Sra. Pattie.-Conteste yo amablemente dedicandole una sonrisa a ella y a la desconcertada Bebe.

-Si.. pero no me permi...

-Gracias, ire yo misma-Agradecio la mujer cortandola secamente.

Cuando Bebe estuvo a punto de intervenir estirando los brazos, yo la sujete del suyo y de negue con la cabeza.

Ahora todo el mundo miraba por encima de su computador mi alocada accion, pues sabian cual era mi unica y sencilla intencion.

-ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN! ¡Que diablos estas haciendo!

Sonrei intistivamente al ver la perturbadora escena que Pattie estaba presenciando, la cual era digna de una pelicula porno, cuyas caracteristicas no describire por respeto hacia sus inocentes mentes.

Todos afuera se habian ahorrado sus respetos y reian estrepitosamente, era genial... Asi que no tuve mas opcion de reirme como ellos...

Pero de pronto vi a la pequeña figura parada, con un sonrojo notable y guardando una compostura que ni a su angelical figura le quedaba...

No me detuve y en menos de un segundo ya estaba a su lado pasandole una mano por los hombros y susurrandole al oido:

-Si a Roma fueres, haz como vieres, pequeño..

Escuche como su corazon se aceleraba, y se me dibujo en el rostro una gran sonrisa orgullosa. Me encantaba siempre sus reacciones.

Pero de pronto recorde, y me aleje de el tan rapido como pude. Ahora toda la oficina era un caos, todos carcajeandose, otros incluso tomando video y fotografia, mientras que Pattie golpeaba a un desnudo cerdo en el suelo, y sujetaba a Linda de los cabellos, vestida unicamente con ropa interior...

Craig, Stan, Token y Kenny estaban serios, pues esperaban a que todo el disturbio pasara, y para mi sorpresa firmemente tomados de las manos de sus respectivas parejas... ¿Que planeaban?

Su proposito era totalmente desconocido para mi hasta que vi como Gregory y Christophe entraban por la puerta tomados de las manos, al igual que los otros...

Que idiota fui...

Ellos estaban dispuestos a decir la verdad, tal y como Wendy los habia instado. Se unieron a los demas y permanecieron en silencio, unos con rostros nerviosos, y otros con una fiera determinacion pintada en el rostro.

Cuando volvi el rostro a sus caras, ellos me miraron y con la mirada me invitaron a unirmeles...

Regrese el rostro hacia mi humano, y vi entonces la verdad...

Lo que en realidad debia hacer cuando me miraron esas orbes azules como el cielo...


	9. Por FIN La verdad

P.O.V. Pip

Estaba de frente ahora, viendo esas hermosas y exoticas orbes escarlatas, quienes me contemplaban con un gesto dolido...

Y desde el fondo deje que mis ojos lanzaran el grito de suplica mas doloroso que he dado. Senti como mi rostro ardia cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tomo de la mano y nos situamos junto a Gregory y los demas, quienes tomaban firmemente a sus parejas de sus respectivas manos.

Y fue cuando comprendi que iban a exhibirse, y a defender a lo que amaban. Me senti tan calido, tan dulce y extremadamente amado cuando Damien, mi angel oscuro, olvido sus perjucios de su naturaleza y me tomo firmemente de la mano, con una fiereza abrumadora pintada en el rostro.

Ahi estabamos todos, esperando, aguardando a que transcurrieran nuestros ultimos segundos.

De pronto el silencio lleno la oficina y senti como pares y pares de ojos nos miraban asombrados, mientras que Cartman nos dirigia una mirada envenenada a todos nosotros. Lo que nos sorprendio fue escuchar gruñir a Damien, y lanzarle de regreso una fria y afilada mirada.

-Pero miren nada mas... El Hippie con el judio, el bipolar con el inglesito, el negro con el jodido cometacos, el rubio con el ciego, el pervertido con el imbecil inocenton y el drogadicto con el amante del cafe... Quien lo diria...-Dijo a la multitud que aun nos miraba espectantes.

-Mide muy bien tus palaras pedazo de imbecil- Le rugio duramente Damien, quien se puso delante de mi con ademan protector.

-Si Eric, tu no estas en posicion de burlarnos, pues no hay nada que burlar...-Dijo a su vez Stan con voz igualmente fria.

-Como...? ¿Que no hay nada que burlar?... Oh mi buen amigo, claro que si... Quien diria que toddos ustedes con su pinta de duros iban a resultar unos maricas- Y comenzo a reir a carcajadas- Unos jodidos y afeminados maricas...

Cuando note que Damien me soltaba para arremeter en contra de Cartman, fueron Craig, Stan y Kenny quienes lo detuvieron.

-Tranquilo amigo...-Murmuro Craig, pero fue hasta que yo tome nuevamente su mano, que se relajo y se coloco nuevamente frente a mi.

-Oh que encantador... Proteges a tu pequeña noviecita Damien?-Pregunto sarcastico Eric, pero le di un cariñoso apreton de manos, para que supiera que debia serenarse. Su secreto correria peligro.. Y con el su vida... Pero yo no debia permitirlo...

-Miren todos a los maricas, a los tapados, quien llegaria a pensar que llegando a tener una novia tan buena como Wendy saldrias marica Stanley...

-Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de ella imbecil-Le recrimino Damien en la cara.

-Que ... Tambien era tu perra...?-Dijo sonriendo repulsivamente.

Sin decir nada permanecieron todos hasta que el gordo vestido unicamente con un pantalon sin abrochar se acerco a la puerta diciendo.

-Salgan jodidos maricones, no hay lugar para maripositas en mi empresa.

Todos ibamos a dar el primer paso pero de pronto alguien grito entre la multitud estirando el brazo.

Este era grueso y musculoso, igual que el de Damien.

-Bien Josh, vamonos, no hay lugar para nosotros aqui...-Susurro Trentt Boyer dejandonos a todos sin habla.

-Si Trentt, es suficiente ver a este jodido culon tratando de humillar a personas como nosotros es demasiado...

-¿Pero que carajo?...-Murmuro atonito Cartman.

Y no era el unico. Pero me alegraba que ellos se atrevieran a admitirlo publicamente.

Nos fuimos de uno en uno, hasta que por fin la oficina quedo completamente vacia.

Pero en vez de ir con los demas, Damien me subio de nuevo a su espalda y me llevo al bosque, escuche su risa cuando le murmure un:

-Supongo que deberia irme acostumbrando a esto ¿no?

-Si, supongo que si...

Cuando murmuro esto me aprete mas contra su espalda y le plante un beso en su calido y firme cuello.

Al fin eramos libres, y nos quedaba una vida por delante...

Pero esta vez no ibamos a estar solos...


	10. Temores

Mientras tanto...

Dentro de una oficina vacia y completamente destruida y desordenada se encontraba un robusto hombre vestido unicamente con un pantalon.

Contemplaba con odio la puerta de salida y maldecia a todos los que alguna vez fueron sus empleados, especialmente a un ojirojo, y a un rubio de constitucion fragil.

Pero sobre todo a la hermosa chica que con anterioridad casi lo mata por tratar de pasarse de los limites.

Recordaba la escena de su ex-prometida Pattie, y maldecia una y otra y otra vez al mejor de sus trabajadores.

Pero despues de recordar el momento en el cual se puso delante del torpe muchacho rubio protectoramente sonrio perversamente imaginandose la peor de las venganzas en contra de el, de su ahora mas odiado y mas acerrico enemigo; Damien Thorn.

En otro lugar no muy lejano...

-¿Donde creen que estaran Damien y Pip?-Pregunto Kyle a sus acompañantes.

-No tengo idea peo hay algo muy extraño con Damien... No lo se pero... Tengo mala espina respecto a Cartman...-Dijo a su vez Stan.

-Si, esto no creo que vaya a quedar asi... Y me preocupa mucho Damien...-Dijo Kenny, respaldado por Craig con un asentimiento.

A lo lejos, en la punta de un edificio se encontraba una muchacha pelinegra, que escuchaba a los chicos con atencion. Su piel palida la hacia ver de una apariencia atemorizante, sumado con su extrema y descomunal hermosura.

Tenia en el rostro una mueca, que a pesar de ser muy marcada, no le restaba belleza. De pronto de sus labios salio una sola palabra, suave como un susurro.

-Damien...

-Siempre has estado solo?-Pregunto el rubio al pelinegro, ambos se envolvian tiernamente.

-Si, desde que mi mama murio, pues mi padre siempre ha estado odcupado con su pareja, y pues nunca me prestaba atencion...

-Me dices que tu madre murio?-Pregunto triste Pip.

-Murio aun cuando yo era muy pequeño, casi no lo recuerdo, pero lo que si recuerdo es que... Le prometi nunca jamas beber sangre humana... La Reina de los Condenados me pidio algo ironico incluso para eso lo que soy yo ... Pero yo no soy un vampiro... Soy algo peor-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-NO.-Repuso fieramente Pip- Tu no eres malo, nunca lo seras... Y por ser lo que eres no te hace malvado... Tienes amor en tu corazon, no eres frio...

Tocandole la mejilla murmuro

-Eres calido, eres blando, eres perfecto siendo tu.

-Encerio piensas eso de mi...?

-Claro que si, y quien no lo haga es un idiota.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Damien con todo, todo mi corazon.

Poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Pip, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara murmuro suavemente.

-Tu alocado corazon.

-Si, mi torpe y alocado corazon.

-Oh mi Pip. Mi dulce, fragil, torpe, blando, calido y amado Pip.

Diciendo esto se la pasaron paseando por el bosque, jugueteando, y platicando sobre si. En un momento Pip le pregunto:

-Porque Wendy es fria, y muy palida, y tu no?-Dijo el chico algo curioso.

-Bueno a decir verdad, yo solo bebo sangre por herencia de mi madre, pero si me puedo comer comida normal, exponerme al Sol, y el corazon me late. Un poco mas rapido pero me late.

-Tu bonito corazon...-Susurro Pip abrazandolo.

Con un sonrojo Damien continuo su explicacion- Y Wendy, al morderla se convirtio en lo que mi madre era, pero ella a diferencia puede morir por muchas opciones, Sol, la estaca... Muchas cosas...

-Te refieres a que las estacas si los matan?-Pregunto el pequeño.

-Solo si la persona que los ataca, es de corazon o muy puro, o muy oscuro.

-Dices que por ejemplo, si Cartman, atrapa a Wendy la podria asesinar?-Dijo un temeroso pequeño con voz ahogada.

-El lo lamentaria por que considero a esa loca mi hermana, pero desgraciadamente si, el si podria asesinarla.

-Tenemos que encontrarla Damien, que pasa si...?

No pudo terminar ya que Damien lo estaba besando de forma dulce, casta, pero a su vez apasionada y ardiente.

Pero en el fondo del corazon del antricristo habia una sombre de temor... Su angel tenia razon...

Pero era algo mas...

Como una corazonada...


End file.
